sooty_0104fandomcom-20200215-history
Sooty's Baby
Sooty's Baby is the first episode from the third series of Sooty 01-04. It first aired on October 27, 2003. It was directed by David Coyle and written and produced by Peter Eyre. Plot It's April Fools Day and everyone at the hotel has their own trick up their sleeves, including Sooty and Sweep, who are playing the same tricks from last year. However, this doesn't fool Richard that easily, and catches them in all the same spots from their previous prank. He also takes away Sooty's wands just as a precaution to prevent any easily done tricks being done by magic. Meanwhile, Butch, along with Scampi, are planning to throw a custard pie at Sooty and Sweep because they put jelly in his bed for last year's prank, and Butch wants to give them a taste of revenge. Richard wants Butch, however, to get more crafty and trick them, not just hurl pies around. This gives Butch some ideas to build some traps so he has a better chance of getting them. For Sooty and Sweep's newest prank, they built a water squirter to get Richard, which is demonstrated on Miki and Soo. Miki likes the idea and joins in, while Soo goes out and buys some sneezing powder for her own prank. Then, we see Butch's new trap out in the yard, in which it involves Sooty and Sweep coming to a certain spot and launching the overhead pie from above. A perfect opportunity arrives when Sweep comes to the yard. He doesn't stay long though because he's only there to lure Richard to the kitchen for his water squirter prank. Butch gets mad because he didn't get to pie Sweep, and accidentally activates the prank, causing the pie to land on his head. As for Richard, he seems to know what is already going on by the looks of things. Apparently they want Richard to go to the front of the kitchen, but instead, Richard decides to sneak around the back and counterflip their prank. Richard now has the water squirter and prepares to soak the three. But little did he know is that there is a backwards water hoses on the squirter, and Richard gets squirted in the process. Sooty and Sweep win again. Miki found Richard's reaction so funny that she wishes she could see it again. Sooty tells her she can by the power of magic. Miki tells Sooty that Richard hid all his wands, but Sooty secretly stashed his emergency wand for sakeskeeping and uses the wand to reverse time to see where he hid his wands. Butch once again attempts to throw some pies by pretending to have Scampi stuck on a shed. He calls Sooty for help, but Sweep and Miki call him shortly after to have him stop speeding up time because it is going too fast. Sooty leaves and Butch gets even more angry because his plans are again foiled. He gets Scampi down from the shed and falls down on the pie. Sooty, Sweep, and Miki see the aftermath of his magic, they went too far back in time. Richard has turned into a baby. They dress Richard in baby sized clothes and figure out some ways to get Richard back to normal size. Soo returns and smothers the three in sneezing powder and they all sneeze. Soo then sees the baby and freaks out once she knows they turned Richard into that baby. Baby Richard grabs Sooty's emergency wand and breaks it when Sooty tries to get it back. Meanwhile, Butch and Scampi have built another trap where they fling the pie when Scampi is instructed to press the button. When Butch spots Sooty walking in the hall, Butch shouts "GO!", but Scampi leaves when he says this. He thought he had to leave when he heard this and Butch tells him he must press the button when he says this. Scampi presses the button and Butch is covered in pie yet again. Sooty grabs some milk for Richard and he drinks it. Then, something unexpected happens. Richard shits himself. After Soo changes his diaper, Sooty, Sweep, and Miki go out and find the wands throughout the hotel. They have no luck, but suddenly think of an obvious place: the safe. Sooty uses dynamite to blow up the safe, which wakes up baby Richard and causes him to cry. Soo angrily tells them they should pull the handle because Richard never locked the safe in the first place. They open the safe and find Sooty's magic wands. Sooty does his spell and Richard returns to normal. Once they say goodbyes, Butch interupts them and expresses his frustration in not getting Sooty and Sweep for his prank. They then cover themselves in the pie in a kind gesture, and then throw Butch in because why not. End Credit sequence Richard comes in and tells the gang they all must finish their jobs. They don't want to hear this and Sooty shoves a pacifier in Richard's mouth to shut him up. Characters Sooty Sweep Miki Soo Butch Scampi Richard Song Find the Wands Gallery Sooty’s Baby/Gallery Category:Season 3